The Day From Hell
by CSIfan8686
Summary: My 20th FanFic. No summary, yet. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

**SQUEEEE...**

**This is my 20th FanFiction. **

**I dedicate this to GSR fans around the world, especially the ones who read and enjoy my stories.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

_**The Day From Hell**_

_He arrives home to find the front door ajar. He steps through door as he reaches for his gun. He can hear cries coming from the bedroom as he slowly walks through the house, following a trail of his wife's clothes, which look to have been torn from her body. His heart beats wildly in his chest, fear that Sara is hurt._

_When he reaches the bedroom door, he freezes. _

_His heart was breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces. He feels as though he is going to die right there as he stands at the doorway to the bedroom he shares with Sara._

_She didn't know he was home, he was supposed to be at work. She didn't know he was watching. She didn't know that his heart was breaking at the sight of her and Nick making love in the bed she shares with Gil._

"_Why are you with him Sara?" asks Nick, his Texan accent getting stronger with his arousal._

"_Safety." replies Sara as she pulls his mouth back to hers._

"_I can give you safety, Sara. And love, happiness and children. I can give you children Sara." growls Nick, as he thrusts into her._

"_I can't leave him Nick. I made such a big deal about us being together." says Sara, thrusting her hips up against him. "I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't love him, I never have. I was just lonely and I knew he could give me safety." breathes Sara as Nick captures her mouth for another kiss, before moving down to her breasts. "You know I love you, right? It's you who makes my life worth living. It's you who makes me feel sexy and special. I love you, Nick. Since the day we met." whispers Sara, just before a mind blowing climax surges through her body._

"_God Sara, I love you too." says Nick, as he allows himself to release inside Sara._

_Tears are streaming down Gil's face, tears of pain, hurt and anger as he watches his much loved wife with another man. His wife making noises which he's never heard before. His wife, who he loves with all his heart._

_He wants to kill Nick, he's been like a son to him for all these years, he's trained him and taught him everything he knows and now he's stealing Sara from him._

_Gil takes a deep breath and a step closer to the bed. He pulls his gun from the holster at his hip and aims... _

**Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**I'm not a traitor, just read the next chapter.**

**Oooo...and leave a review.**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still do **NOT** own CSI.

**I don't feel angry but this story sort of suggests I am. Hmmm...**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 2)**

Gil awakes, with a start, in a cold sweat but burning up. His chest's heaving as he tries to calm his breathing after that heartbreaking nightmare. The only thing he can think of, which is worse than losing Sara, is losing Sara to another man. A man younger than him, fitter than him and with movie star looks.

He feels Sara stir next to him and he feels like he's suffocating as her delicate fingers dancing across his burning chest as she cuddles into him. She purrs against him and she licks her lips after they brush against his chest.

He can't take it anymore, he feels awful, but he can't look her, so he lifts her arm off his chest and he pushes himself up from the bed and heads into the bathroom.

He feels clammy so he turns on the shower, hoping the hot water will wash away his nightmare. During his shower, he replays the dream over and over in his head. Sara and Nick making love, the moans escaping her lips, Sara admitting that she doesn't love him and never has. He knows it was a stupid dream and he knows that she loves him as much as he loves her, but he can't get rid of the image of Sara and Nick together.

Why would he dream about such a thing. Why would he dream about the one thing that could painfully kill him. He squirts a load of shower gel into his hand and rubs it all over his body, trying to wash away the horrific images as tears start to spill from his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sara awakes to find herself alone in bed, cuddling a pillow. It's still early and her alarm isn't due to go off for another hour. She yawns and stretches as she blinks away the blurriness and starts to sit up. She can hear the shower running so she stands and heads into the bathroom. She stands still at the door, admiring her naked husbands body. Smiling, she slowly moves over to the shower and pops her head in, dying to touch him.

"Hey you." she whispers seductively as she pulls her blue silk nightdress off, over her head.

"Hey." he replies flatly, without turning around.

Although she's disappointed by his tone and reply, she steps into the shower and wraps her arms around his waist as she starts to kiss his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just getting out." he says as he shrugs away from her.

"Do you have to?" she whispers, a little hurt. "We have plenty of time..." she trails off.

"Sorry, I've been in here a while." he replies coldly as he steps around her, without looking at her.

Sara is stunned, he's never been cold with her, not since they finally became a couple all those years ago. She quickly steps from the shower and wraps a towel around her body as she follows Gil into the bedroom. She finds him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She slowly walks over and crouches down in front of him.

"Hey...what's wrong?" she asks as her hands cup his face. "God...Gil you're burning up." she states as she places her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine Sara, I just...didn't sleep very well." he replies as he pulls away from her.

Again, Sara is shocked he's being so distant. "Gil...have I done something to upset you? Please tell me if I have." she notices he looks a bit pale, yet he's still burning up.

"I'm fine Sara. It's just going to be one of those days."

"But..."

"For Goodness sake Sara, I'm fine." he shouts, his voice sounding angry, yet... weak. He pulls away from her quickly and Sara stumbles backwards, landing on her ass, as he stands up.

"Sara...I'm sorry...I" stammers Gil as he steps towards her. Sara pushes herself up and takes a step backwards, away from him. He's never treated her like that before, he's never treated anybody like that before.

"Leave me alone." she spits and heads back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Sara stands at the sink and looks in the mirror, her eyes filling up with tears. She ignores his plea for her to open the door. He tries a few more times before giving up. She eventually hears him leave the bedroom and a few minutes later she hears his car pull out of the drive way.

Sara replays what's just happened and she thinks back to earlier that day.

_After shift they came straight home, they had a hot and steamy shower, together, and went straight to bed. Gil complained of a minor headache but he was okay. They kissed and caressed and made amazing love together. Then they curled up and kissed until they fell into slumber._

What's happened since then? Why is he being cold and distant? Why won't he talk to her?

Sara removes the towel and steps into the shower, which is still running, and breaks down, worried about him and wondering what she's done to upset him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hehehe...Don't hate!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3 should be up soon.**

**Lynne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT** own CSI.

**Err...I don't know what to say here...**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 3)**

He feels really bad about the way he treated Sara. He didn't mean to shout at her and he certainly didn't mean for her to fall, as he pulled away from her. The look on her face as she stepped away from him caused shooting pains throughout his body. She looked so hurt and slightly afraid. He can't really blame her for not opening the bathroom door to him.

He lifts his eyes from the desk when there's a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he sighs.

"Hey boss." smiles Nick.

Grissom feels anger surge through his body as the image of Nick and Sara flashes in front of him.

"What do you want Nick?" snarls Grissom.

"Oh…err…Cath needs your help at her crime scene." he replies, a bit taken back.

"Okay, I'm on my way." he says as he stands up to leave, not bothering to look at Nick.

It turns out that Cath needed help collecting some insects which were crawling around the dead body she was processing. There was no way she was going to touch those bugs.

The ride back to the lab seems to be taking forever. He's hot and sweaty and he wants, needs, to speak to Sara. He needs to apologise for his behaviour and explain why. He decides to talk to her before shift starts, he slams his foot on the gas pedal and just as he's changing gear, the car stalls. He slams on the brakes and guides the car to the side of the road.

"Fuck." he shouts as he hits his hands off the steering wheel.

As Sara is driving to work 90 minutes later, she has her radio blasting as she tries to calm down. She's no longer upset about Gil, she's angry. Very angry. He had no right to treat her the way he did. She deserves to know what she's done wrong. They've always been open and honest with each other, no secrets. What's changed overnight?

She can feel her head starting to pound, so she turns down the music and opens her window, hoping the cool breeze will clear her head.

She's driving along calmly when she spots Gil's car, parked by the side of the road, with its warning lights flashing. She's tempted to drive straight past but she does the professional thing and pulls over. She steps from her car, takes a deep breath and makes her way over to Gil.

"Problem?" she asks bitterly.

"Yeah. The gear box has gone." he replies.

There's an awkward moment of silence before she speaks again.

"Are you heading back to the lab? Do you want a ride?" she asks.

"No…thank you. I have to wait for the tow truck." He whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut and wipes sweat from his forehead.

Sara reaches out instinctively and places her cool hand upon his face. "My God, Gil, you're still burning up. I need to get you to a doctor." she whispers, worry evident in her voice

"Sara, please just stop fussing. I'm fine. I'm hot because it's like one hundred degrees and I'm stressed because I'm having the day from hell." he says, his voice almost a shout as he finishes.

Sara blows up at him.

"Excuse me? You're having a bad day? I woke up this morning to you ignoring me and I don't know why. You look ill and I'm trying to help you but you keep pushing me away. Again, I don't know why. And..just to top things off, I'm about to start a twelve hour shift with a migraine. Thanks to you." screams Sara. "You know what Gil? I hate you tonight. I hate you for making me feel the way I do right now. I hate myself, because I've obviously done something to upset you. And I hate you because, no matter how much I really want to hate you, I can't hate you. Why? Because I love you so much…" she trails off, fighting to keep the tears in her eyes.

Gil is just about to say something when Sara's phone rings. She turns away from him to answer it.

"Hello." growls Sara.

"Sara, it's Nick. Are you okay?"

"Sorry Nick, I'm fine." she replies, adding a smile to her voice.

She hears Gil growl and she snaps her head towards him.

"I could use some help at the lab, if you're free? You haven't been called to a case have you?" he asks.

"No, I'm free. I'll be there soon. Bye"

She looks worriedly at Gil when she sees him taking deep breaths. "Gil…"

"Just go, Sara." he says sternly as he shrugs his shoulders.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Fine." she snarls. "Go to hell, Gil."

With that, she turns and walks calmly back to her vehicle. She climbs in, slams the door and presses hard on the gas, swerving out into the traffic.

He feels as though his heart is breaking. He can't believe he's made Sara want to hate him. He can't believe that he's made her hate herself. He hates himself for the way he's just treated Sara, again. He was going to apologise to her, until she answered the call from Nick. That's when the images bombarded him again.

He rests his head against the steering wheel and replays everything that has happened since he woke up a few hours ago.

He's in his own little world, when he feels somebody tapping on his shoulder. The tow truck has arrived to collect him and his car, he'll be taken back to the lab and the car will be going to the garage.

As he's standing, waiting to get into the truck and head back to the lab, he starts to feel faint. He can hear ringing in his ears and he goes really dizzy. He reaches out grab something, anything, but there's nothing to grab. His head spins as he falls to ground and darkness consumes him.

**Oooo...Am I in trouble?**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. **

**I might be EVIL and keep you waiting...**

**Please review, let me know what you think so far.**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT** own CSI.

**Here goes...**

**I struggled a bit on this chapter, so I hope it's okay!**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 4)**

Sara is sitting, staring into space, in the break room. She's been helping Nick sort through the evidence from his crime scene. She's hardly spoken a word since she arrived and Nick knows there's something wrong.

"Sara, what's wrong?" asks Nick.

"Honestly Nick, I don't know." she replies, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly.

This pushes Sara over the edge, her tears finally spill over and she tells Nick what she knows. She tells him that she's worried about Gil, she tells him about him being distant and she tells him about the cruel words she spoke to him earlier.

"I don't know what to do Nick. What do I do? How do make things better? What if he doesn't love me anymore? Sara cries, inbetween sobs.

Nick pulls Sara into his arms and she cries into his chest.

A little while later, after Sara has had a good cry, she gets back to work. She's filled out a pile of paperwork and now starting on some more evidence. Just as she snaps on a pair of latex gloves, the lab phone rings and she reaches across the desk to answer it.

"Hello, Crime Lab."

"Hello, please can I speak to Sara Sidle-Grissom?" comes an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, speaking."

"Hi Sara, I'm Dr. Green from Accident & Emergency. I've had a Gilbert Grissom admitted, is he your husband?" asks Dr Green.

Sara can't speak and she's finding it hard to breath. Her heart's racing. Gil's in hospital. What's wrong with him? Is he okay?

"Hello...Mrs Grissom are you still there?" asks Dr Green.

"H...Hospital?" stutters Sara. "Oh God...what's wrong...with him?"

"He's caught a twenty-four hour virus. He's slightly dehydrated but he'll be fine. He's sleeping it off now." says the Doctor.

"I'm...I'm on my way." stammers Sara, before she hangs up.

She runs out of the lab, tears streaming down her cheeks, and crashes into Cath and Tony Vartann on her her way out.

"Whoa...Sara. What's wrong?" asks Cath.

"Gil.." says Sara as she carries on running.

She hears Cath call after her but she doesn't stop. She runs out to the carpark, jumps in the car and speeds off. Cath and Vartann quickly following behind her.

It's almost 3am, she's been at the hospital for five hours. Cath and Vartann left a few hours ago, after speaking to three different doctors, who all said the same thing, "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off." Sara won't leave Gil's bedside, Cath tried to get her to go home but she refused, she needs to be here for when he wakes up. He looks so pale and fragile and he's hooked up to a saline drip, to keep him hydrated. She has a hold of his left hand and she's playing with his wedding band, hoping that he'll open his eyes, if only for second, so that she can tell him that she loves him. Her heart breaks as she thinks back to the last thing she said to him, "Go to hell, Gil."

She curls up on the bed next to him, telling him that she loves him and she cries until she falls asleep.

**I know it's a bit short and naff...Sorry.**

**I had such a good idea for this chapter too, but I struggled to put it into words.**

**Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow sometime.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lynne x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT** own CSI.

**Sorry...I know it's short.**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 5)**

He knows where he is, even before he opens his eyes. He's been here many times, although not often as a patient. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks the blurriness away. The first thing he sees, and feels, is Sara cuddled up to him. His heart melts when he finds her eyes puffed up. He's so angry with himself for making her worry and cry. When they first got together, he promised her that he would never hurt her, but he did last night, all because of a stupid dream. She shouldn't be here, he doesn't deserve her love. He looks at the clock wondering how long she's been there. It's almost 8am, he's been here for around twelve hours and he figures Sara has been here just as long. He reaches out and strokes her cheek as he pushes some stray hair behind her ear. She stirs and opens her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for what I said. I don't hate you, not one bit. I love you. I love you so much." she cries, in one long breath.

"Sshh..Sara. I know." He whispers. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night."

There's silence for a few seconds, as Sara initiates a kiss.

"What did I do to upset you?" asks Sara, sniffling.

"Oh honey, nothing. You did nothing wrong. It was me." he soothes. "I'll explain it all later, once I get out of here. I had a virus didn't I?"

"Yeah. I should have forced you to stay in bed. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, Sara. I knew I was bad, I just didn't think I'd pass out." he says and kisses her head, regretting everything from last night.

They lie in silence, enjoying the feel of eachother. Gil feels as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulder, now that he's apologised to Sara.

Now he just wants to go home and forget about it, or try to forget about it.

**Okay...sorry it's short and sweet but...tough.**

**Chapter 6 will be up VERY soon.**

**Lynne x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI.

**I apologise in advance for this chapter.**

**I had a dream similar to this and I couldn't resist adding it in to my story. It fits perfectly.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 6)**

They're sitting on the sofa, two hours later, Sara leaning against him as he reads his latest Entomology magazine. He smiles when she purrs, every few minutes, as he kisses her head. It's still early, usually they're just going to bed about now, if they manage to finish work on time, but since they had some sleep during the night, they're staying awake. Luckily it's their night off tonight.

Sara reaches up to kiss him, hesitating slightly. She's happy when he kisses back, almost all traces of last night pushed to the back of their minds.

Sara pulls away first, needing to ask the question.

"Gil...Please tell me what the problem was yesterday." she whispers, almost afraid of upsetting him.

He sighs and places his magazine on the coffee table.

"Do I have to? I was being really stupid and pathetic..." he trails off.

"Please Gil? I went through hell yesterday. I didn't know if I'd done anything wrong and I was convinced you just didn't love me anymore."

"Of course I love you Sara. I'll never stop." he replies, as he takes her hand.

"Then, please tell me" she whispers.

He takes a deep breath and starts to tell her about the dream he had. He clenches his fist as he tells her almost every detail, starting to feel better that it's now out in the open. Sara keeping quiet as she listens.

"I just can't get the image, of you and Nick together, out of my head." he finishes, standing to pace the room.

"Gil...you do know that it was a dream? I'd never cheat on you. I'd never hurt you." she whispers softly.

"I...I know that, Sara. It just felt so real. I could feel my heart breaking and when I woke up, I couldn't look at you without seeing Nick. The images just kept flooding into my head. I can't bare to think of you with another man, in the past of future."

"Wait...do you believe that there's a history or that there is something going on between me and Nick?" she asks, anger starting to surge through her body.

Gil hesitates for a second longer than he should have. "No, Sara..."

"You do don't you?" snarls Sara. "That's why you pushed me away after I'd spoken to Nick on the phone. That's why you were cold towards him too."

"No Sara. You've got it wrong. I was all set to apologise to you, for my behaviour, when my car broke down. But when I heard that it was Nick on the phone, all those horrible images and words flooded back into my mind." he says.

"I understand that Gil, I do. But it was only a dream." says Sara, her voice almost a shout.

Sara notices that Gil is angry now. His eyes have turned dark and cold, again.

"Yes Sara, it was a dream, but when I woke up, the pain I felt was real. I woke up with your arm around me and all I could think was, that your arms had been around Nick two minutes earlier." he growls. "Do you have any idea what it feels like Sara? Seeing the person you love with somebody else?"

They argue for a few minutes. Screaming and shouting at eachother. Sara tries to make him understand that she'd never hurt him like that and that she loves him so much, whilst Gil tries to make her understand that, although it was a dream it felt really real. He was angry. Angry that she couldn't understand. He told her that he wanted to punch Nick earlier, for invading his dreams and making him feel that way towards her.

"When you woke up, I was there. I was there with my arms around you, not around another man, not around Nick." says Sara.

"Yeah, and I couldn't handle it Sara. I thought I was suffocating, the image of you and Nick was stuck in my head."

"But it was a dream Gil, not real." screams Sara. "You treated me like shit last night, all because of a stupid dream. I've had dreams about you with other women Gil and I've never looked at you differently. I've never freaked out about it."

He cuts her off. "Okay Sara." he spits. "Close your eyes. Picture me kissing Cath..."

"What? No..."

"My hands caressing her body as we kiss passionately..." his voice rises.

"Gil, stop it." cries Sara. "Shut up."

"Me making love to her, thrusting into her as I tell her how much I love her and not you." he shouts.

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop it, please stop it." screams Sara.

She's crying and shaking uncontrollably now, her fingers in fists pulling at her hair

"It's not nice is it Sara? It's not nice seeing the one person you love, more than anything in the world, making love to somebody else." he snaps.

He stands by the window in silence, not daring to look at Sara. He can't believe what he's just done. How could he be so cruel? He doesn't want Sara to suffer with images like that? What has he done?

He finally turns around, when he hears a quiet noise coming from Sara's direction, his heart breaks. She's turned white and her chest is heaving as she struggles to breathe, choking sounds escaping her lips. He leaps across the room to her, devastated by what he caused. Her eyes are spilling dozens of tears and her face is so pale, he thinks that she might faint.

"Can't...can't breath." she chokes out.

"Oh God. Stay with me honey." he pleads, as he guides her body down to the floor. Her chest is heaving, so much so, it looks as though she's having convulsions.

"Hurts...can't breath." she whimpers, her voice so weak and child like.

How could he do that to her? What was he thinking. How could he cause the love of his life to have a panic attack?

He takes her face in his hands and makes her look into his eyes. "Honey, look at me. Breath slowly." he says softly. "There's a good girl. That's it." he says as her breathing starts to even out a little.

They don't take their eyes off each other. His eyes full of fear and regret, whilst her eyes are full of pure hurt. He doesn't let go of her face, gently stroking her cheeks to help soothe her.

It takes a good fifteen minutes for Sara to calm her breathing right down. Although it's not completely back to normal, she's breathing a safe and steady rate. She slowly pushes herself up and away from Gil. She's still shaking, but now from anger, not hurt and fear.

"You okay?" he whispers as tears spill down his cheeks. He reaches out touch her arm. "My God, Sara I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't touch me." she cries. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Sara, Please listen..." he stammers. He can feel his heart breaking at her words, although he knows that he deserves them.

"I always thought that you and HER had a thing." she spits. "I guess you've just confirmed it for me."

"What? Sara, no. We've never..."

"Go to hell, Gil." she says, as she steps away from him. "I never want to see you again."

Sara picks up her phone, purse and car keys and heads towards the door. Gil following closely behind her. She opens the door, just as Cath is about to knock on it.

"You're welcome to him." she barks.

Sara pushes past her and walks away. Leaving Cath stunned and leaving Gil with a broken heart, for the second time in twenty four hours.

Hahahah...

***Runs to Mexico and hides***

**Oooo...am I in trouble again?**

**Please leave a review. **

**Lynne x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CSI.

**Sorry it's a short.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 7)**

Gil stands in the door way, unable to speak, as he watches his wife speed away from him.

"Gil?" asks Cath cautiously.

"Oh God…what have I done?" stutters Gil. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Gil, come inside. Come on."

"I…I can't. I have to find Sara. I have to apologise. I need to make sure that she's okay." he whispers, not bothering to wipe away his falling tears.

"What the hell has just happened Gil?"

He turns around and slowly walks over to the sofa and flops down on it. He picks the vase up, off the coffee table and he throws it across the room. It shatters into hundreds of shards as it slams off the wall. It looks like, what he imagines his heart to look like.

"Gil, that was expensive crystal." states Cath, utterly shocked and confused by what's happened in the last couple of minutes.

"I don't care, Cath. I think I've just lost my reason for living."

"What's going on?"

Gil shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, as tears roll down his cheeks into his beard. He breaks down and tells her everything. Almost every single detail, from the dream, to the hospital, to the unbelievably cruel thing he's just done to Sara. The only thing he leaves out is the panic attack.

Cath sits in silence, shocked at what she's hearing, until he mentions what he's done to Sara.

"What?" barks Cath. "Gil…how could you? Why the hell did you use me as an example?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was angry. She couldn't see my point of view and the words just…spilled out.

"I can't see your point of view either, Gil. It was a dream, she didn't plant that idea in your head, not like you did to her. Gil, you know very well, that she would never do anything like that to you. You know that she'd never hurt you."

"I know that. I don't know what came over me."

"Gil, how could you? You know how vulnerable she can be, in certain situations. I'm sure that you, screaming at her and forcing her to picture you and me together, didn't make her feel too good." shouts Cath."

"It didn't." he whispers, deeply ashamed by what he's about to admit. "When I…forced that image into her head, she had a panic attack. I caused my wife, who I love with all my heart, to have a panic attack. Cath, you should have seen her, she was so scared and hurt. How could I be so cruel? I don't even want her to picture me with another woman, she know that there is no other woman for me." he cries.

"Gil, you may have just lost the only woman you've ever loved. And I swear, if you've ruined my friendship with Sara, I'll never speak to you again."

"I'm sorry, Cath." He whispers, as he tries to ease the throbbing pain in his chest.

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Snarls Cath. "I'd better go, before I say or do something I shouldn't. I'll speak to you later Gil." She whispers as she turns and walks away.

Gil can't reply, he's just sitting there, his mind racing.

He needs to find Sara.

**Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.**

**It might be SMUTT or it might be EVIL. I haven't decided yet…**

**I do accept bribes… LOL**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI.

**Again, I had such a good idea for this chapter, I just struggled to put it into words. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 8)**

Sara has been driving around for maybe an hour, her mind replaying all the events from the last twenty hours or so. She's devastated by what Gil done to her, forcing her to picture him with another woman and not just any woman. Why Cath? Why one of her best friends? Although, she knew that there was no truth in it, her heart started to beat wildly in her chest and she struggled to breathe. Her husband, the man she loves more than anything in the world, caused her to have a panic attack, all because he was freaked out by a fever induced dream.

She's started to cry again, so she pulls into the nearest car park. She turns off the engine and sobs into her hands. She jumps when her phone starts to ring and knowing who it is, she allows her voice-mail to pick up. She doesn't want to go home and she can't bare to talk to him, not yet anyway.

She notices that she's pulled into a hotel car park just of The Strip, so she decides to book a room for the rest of the day and night.

She grabs her bag and steps from the car, cautiously making her way into the reception area. She knows that she must look dreadful, with puffed up eyes and the occasional tear still falling. She can feel people staring at her, either pitying her or slightly afraid of her.

"Welcome, my name's Jenny. Can I help you ma'am?" comes a posh, weary voice as she steps up to the reception desk.

"I'd like to book a room please? Just for tonight." replies Sara.

"No problem. What kind of room would you like?"

Sara smiles slightly. "The most expensive room you have available, my husbands paying."

"We have a luxury suite available now. That's $500 for the night, room only. "

"Sounds good." says Sara as she hands over her and Gil's joint account card.

"Can I take your name please?"

Sara hesitates slightly, before answering, "Sara Sidle."

"Okay, all done." Says Jenny as she hands over the room key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Whispers Sara.

Sara doesn't really take any notice of the room. Within seconds, she's stripped down to her pink lace underwear and curled up in the king-size bed, crying.

She cries and cries until she falls asleep.

After Cath had left earlier, Gil phoned Archie at the lab. He needed his help to find Sara.

Gil runs up to the reception desk, showing his badge so that they don't refuse to help him.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Sara Grissom. I believe she's staying here?" he almost growls.

The receptionist, whose name badge reads: Jenny, does a quick search on the computer.

"I'm sorry Sir, there's nobody by that name here."

"Try Sara Sidle."

"Oh..yes Sir, she's here. I checked her in myself, just over an hour ago. She was in a bit of a state when she arrived."

Gil shudders, he hate's himself even more now.

"I need a key to her room, please."

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't…"

Gil does something which he's never done before. He uses his job title to gain access to Sara's room key, making Jenny believe that it's a police matter.

Sara's not sure how long she's been asleep, she awakes with a start when she hears somebody knocking on her hotel room door.

"Sara, I know you're in there. I have a key to get in; I'll use it if I have to. We need to talk."

She ignores him, knowing that he'll eventually use the key. She wants him to find her like this. She wants him to find her broken and hurting. She wants him to see what he's done to her.

She's laying on the bed playing with her wedding band as tears stream down her face. She just wishes everything was normal again, she wishes that she could erase the past twenty something hours. She's well and truly had the day from hell.

A few seconds later, she hears the door click open and she can hear him walking towards the bed.

"Sara?" comes Gil's desperate voice. "Honey…we need to talk."

Sara quickly sits bolt upright, not bothering to cover her half naked body, startling him. "Go away." she cries as she throws her wedding band at him. "I don't want to talk you. The last time we tried to talk, it ended in disaster." sniffs Sara.

Gil bends down to retrieve the item Sara had thrown. It's only when the item is in the palm of his hand, does he realise what it is and his heart breaks a little more.

"I know, honey. I am so sorry" he whispers. He sounds so scared and ashamed. "I have no excuse or explanation as to what came over me. All I know is...that I love you and when I seen what my cruel words done to you…" he's cut off by his own falling tears and he flops down at the bottom of the bed. "Sara…I promise, there never has been and never will be anything between Cath and me. I do love her, she's my best friend but you're the only woman, the only person I really love. I also know that there never has been, and never will be, anything between you and Nick. I freaked out Sara, I can't explain it..." he trails off again.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, occasionally looking at each other. Gil looks so broken, Sara can feel her anger and hurt slowly melting away.

"I know." whispers Sara, breaking the silence. "I know that there's nothing between you and Cath. I only said that to hurt you."

He smiles slightly, "You'll be glad to hear that it worked."

"Not really." replies Sara. "I don't like hurting you. But...you really hurt me, Gil." sniffs Sara. "You forced that image into my head. Why? So that I know what it feels like?"

"Yeah, I was angry that you couldn't see my point of view. I wanted you to know how it feels. But, it was only after you left that I realised that my image came from a dream, not from you" he whispers and reaches for her hand.

Sara gently pulls her hand out of his reach as she flashes a weak smile. "Not yet." she whispers.

He doesn't push it and nods his head. "I wish I could erase the last twenty four hours, Sara. I love you, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

They both sit in silence for a while, secretly wanting to dive across the bed, take hold of each other and make it all go away. Sara knows that, although Gil caused her to hurt, he is also the only one who can take it away. His touch, his kiss, his body are all forms of medication to ease or completely rid her of the hurt she feels.

Sara starts to cry silently, torn between letting him in or pushing him away, she's not sure if she's ready to forgive him yet. However, her heart makes the choice for her when she looks at him, he looks so scared, scared he's going to lose her forever. She leaps up and throws her arms around his neck. She buries her face against him and he he holds her back tightly. She can feel his tears, as they spill from his eyes, trickling on to her cheek and mixing with hers. "I love you too." she cries.

"I'm sorry for everything." he whispers into her ear.

"Me too, sorry I didn't understand, I'm sorry a yelled..."

"Shh...Honey, you have nothing to apologise for."

They sit and hold each other, rocking back and forth on the bed. Gil, gently caressing her back and Sara gently caressing his. Her hurt almost completely forgotten about. She slowly pulls away and leans her forehead against his as her mouth softly touches his, hesitating slightly, not in kiss but something pretty close.

"Please don't hurt me again. I can't handle you hurting me." she whispers.

"I promise." he whispers back.

They touch lips again, a little longer and a little more desperate, as their hands start to slowly roam each others bodies. Sara moves her hands under his shirt, causing him to groan quietly as he moves his fingers to the soft, delicate skin of her hips.

"How did you find me?" she whispers, between kisses.

Gil smiles slyly at her. "I have connections at the Crime Lab and Police Department."

"So...I guess you know how much this room cost?" whispers Sara, adding a hint of seduction to her voice.

"Yeah, I did notice the figure." he replies with a smile.

She captures his mouth with hers, before whispering, "Maybe...we should make it worth while?"

He kisses her back with a burning passion, his tongue brushing against her lips, begging for entry.

She complies and opens her mouth, touching his tongue with hers before sucking on his bottom lip.

They kiss and caress, for what feels like hours, before Sara pulls away feeling slightly vulnerable. "No...Stop." she cries.

**Hahaha...Cliffhanger! **

**Don't you just hate me?**

**Again, I struggled to put my idea into words.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 9 should be up soon.**

**Lynne x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI.

**I was going to say "Thank You" to Honor for allowing me to use her idea to stop the last chapter during a SMUTTY moment. However...a kiss isn't SMUTTY enough. LOL**

**I hope there's enough SMUT her for y'all?**

**Enjoy!**

**The Day From Hell (chapter 9)**

"This doesn't feel right." whispers Sara.

Gil looks hurt.

"Sara...I...I'm sorry. We're rushing things, we should..." stammers Gil. He doesn't want Sara to feel pressured into anything.

Sara smiles, "It doesn't feel right because I'm not wearing my wedding ring." she soothes. "Please may I have it back?"

Gil smiles and pulls her into a soft kiss, he removes her wedding ring from his pinky finger and slides it onto her wedding finger.

When the ring is back in it's rightful place, things start to heat up. The need to feel one another overwhelming.

The kiss turns from slow and deep to one filled with need and desperation. Their mouths crush together wildly, tongues crashing and playing eachother. Sara runs her hands up the front of his body and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt as he unclasps her bra and he growls as her breasts bounce free. She removes the shirt from his shoulders as her mouth moves from his lips and starts to trail soft, wet kisses over his stubbly beard and down his neck, occasionally licking and nipping. She smiles against his mouth when she hears him groan. "You like that?" she teases as her mouth works its way down to his shoulders and across his firm chest.

"Mmmm...but I like this better." he moans as he pulls her face up to his. "This is all about you." he whispers.

He lays her down and starts to kiss her tenderly, before he slips his fingers between the delicate skin of her hips and her lace panties. He slides them down her long legs and discards them on the floor. His mouth finds hers again and he leans on his left arm as he uses his right hand to caress her body. He starts with her beautiful face, then moves to her perfect breasts, lightly stroking her hardening nipples.

His mouth moves from hers, down to where his hand is. He kisses one perky breast and then the other, using his tongue to heighten her pleasure.

Sara moans loudly and desperation flashes through her eyes as heat flares between her legs.

He smiles up at her, knowing that she's ready for him.

She whimpers when she feels his fingers move over her stomach and down to her centre and she gasps when he slowly, gently inserts his index finger. He trails kisses back up her neck to her mouth as he pumps his finger inside her, rubbing her spot until she quivers.

"Now...ahhh." she whimpers as she grinds against his hand. "Please..."

"Please, what?" he replies, as he licks the valley between her breasts. "What do you want me to do, Sara?"

Sara's breath is coming in small gasps and soft, desperate whimpers are emanating from her swollen lips.

"Oh...ohhh, God Gil, need you. Need you now." she all but cries. "Make ahh...make love to me. Please, make love to me now."

Gil is desperate, now. Throbbing and desperate to feel her surrounding him.

He moves so that he's fully on top of her and he kisses her passionately.

When she feels his sex throbbing at her entrance, she whimpers against his mouth. "Say it." she begs.

He pulls away and looks deep into her brown eyes. His eyes full of love and apologies, her eyes full of love and need.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom, I love you." he whispers. "I want nothing more than to make love to you, everyday for the rest of my life."

Sara can feel tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you, too." she replies.

Her words send shockwaves throughout his body and it takes all of his strength not to pound straight into her. He takes a calming breath and slides, slowly into her.

Sara sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He begins to move, slow, deep strokes and Sara thrusts up against him, meeting his every move. He buries his face against her neck and whispers words of love, punctuating every word with a soft kiss

"Ahh...so good." she cries.

She wraps her legs around him and tries to pull him deeper inside her. She feels him tense up and quiver as they grind harder against eachother.

She was close and she knew he was struggling to hold on. "Let me feel you." she whimpers.

Her words are too much, so he complies, causing her to give in to her own climax. He sees stars as his explosion mixes with hers, he captures her mouth in a kiss, before she has chance to scream out his name. He can feel her moaning against his lips and the vibrations from it send another wave of heat from him.

"Sara...Oh God! So good." he growls.

When he's emptied himself, satisfied that Sara is now on a 'Come down', he pulls out of her and lays down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

They lay in silence for a while, revelling in the after sensations as sleepiness sets in.

When he thinks Sara is asleep, he softly whispers, worriedly, in her ear. "I'm so sorry for the last twenty four hours, Sara. I love you, so much. We will be okay, won't we?"

After a few seconds, Sara replies. "I love you too, more and more with every heartbeat. We're going to be fine. I promise."

She kisses his chest and snuggles closer to him. They both sigh with contentment and wait to fall into slumber.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


End file.
